Mecha-Hoplites
Mecha-Hoplites are Posterity of Sentinel units. These units were primarily noted for their durability. History The Mecha-Hoplites were the extension of the exploration rovers that were present in the Old World. In nearly all Terran colonization of Segmentum Asia planets, the initial settling of the Sentinels involved scouting the land, and the possibility of deadly predators dangerous enough to threaten humans have led to the concept of armed robots. In the case of Polysiton, the Sentinels landed on rougher regions of Polysiton such as Arrybia, making wheeled rovers less useful when compared to gentle contour of regions like Polyphora. Hence the idea of walking robots, with options for wheeled movement to increase mobility. These mechanical scouts scanned the land, and weapons not used because Polysiton lacked dangerous species, and stored afterwards in higher-security warehouses, one near Ambrakia, fortunately discovered by Areus Megas first before the Infantids could lay their hands on them. These units were vastly overhauled by the times of the Second Lampardian War: The old Mecha-Hoplites were excruciatingly expensive for the amount of total punishment that they could deal: while they were exceptional meat-shields and thus were sufficient enough to handle Infantid threats, more competent anti-tank weaponries proved more useful in dealing with Mecha-Hoplites. The reintroduction of the robotics prodigy Sematia Aiakida to the Posterity of the Sentinels helped as well: Sematia's expertise in weapon crafting was a much needed element in the overhaul of the Mecha-Hoplites. Gone was the ability to roll, but instead the new Mecha-Hoplites still maintain its identity as a transforming unit: rather than taking on a rolling model which made little sense considering its low speed, the new Mecha-Hoplites transform effectively into a moving shield, able to create a wall when several of these are lined up. Behind the sturdy shield these units may deploy into a directional turret, fulfilling their role as a wall difficult to be overrun by direct attacks as the historical phalanx has been. In-game Appearance Cyan Sphere of Doom: Galactic War and Imperium Novum Mecha-Hoplites serve as late-game units of the Posterity of the Sentinels. Mecha-Hoplites have the highest durability among the combat units of the three factions. While they are slower than the Termite Tank (dubbed Main Battle Tank), the Mecha-Hoplites are of equal speed to most standard battle units of the other factions. In addition, their weapons, like their tank counterparts, are equally effective towards all targets, and these deal more than 50% more damage per shot. Their greatest asset is their durability and strong burst damage. Mecha-Hoplites fire 5 rounds per salvo for total of 40 normal damage over the course of 32 frames, reloading in 100 frames. In 132 frames, these deal roughly the same raw damage as a Kyriakos Proteros, dealing 40 AT damage over the course of 120 frames, which is significantly reduced towards infantry. The more outstanding element of the Mecha-Hoplite is their durability: as long as the Mecha-Hoplites are not firing, they take significantly reduced damage, effectively gaining 4 armor. This can be further strengthened by the Advanced Technology upgrade, which extends the enhanced armor condition to reloading phases as well. Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion Category:Posterity Military